Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend
Preorder Note The Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend is only available to those who have purchased the Guild Wars: Eye of the North pre-order pack from NCSoft/Arena.net, or other online and offline vendors (such as Amazon.co.uk/.com). A serial key is included with the pack, which is registered to allow players to enter the Eye of the North Sneak Peek via a quest, available in one major city in each current campaign. If you haven't already purchased the pack, the online store will not be of any use, as it lists Guild Wars: Eye of the North as "Already Purchased" for all players. Nightfall Entrance For characters in Istan, take the quest in Kamadan from Bendah (Hole of Istan) to enter a "fissure" not too far outside the city. When you go inside, you enter a large cave system. You will have to defeat a few low level Corsair groups (levels 8-11) before encountering a group of Dwarves led by Ogden Stonehealer who are trying to blow their way out through the tunnels. The encounter ends with meeting an Asura and following him to outrun creatures called Destroyers who are all level 28. There is a 3 minute time limit, but no battles unless you want to be torn apart by the Destroyers. Follow the green waypoints until you can get to a zone for an easy 2,500 Experience Points and take you to Boreal Station in the Far Shiverpeaks. Right before going into the station, there is a cutscene with the first encounter and conversation with a Norn. Completing this run will unlock Vekk, who is a level 20 Air/Water Elementalist Asura by default, along with a new Hero Monk, Ogden Stonehealer. Factions Entrance For characters in Factions, see Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon in Kaineng Center for the quest. It is very similar to the one for Nightfall (Istan). Instead, you fight groups of three level 20 Am Fah Assasins and some groups of level 20 assorted Am Fah till you find Ogden Stonehealer. Prophecies Entrance Len Caldoron stands near the fountain in Lions Arch, and offers a quest called What Lies Beneath. It is very similar to the one for characters in Istan: same "fissure", same cave system, but in this quest, players defeat groups of Undead (Hellhounds, Grasping Ghouls) at levels 11 to 16. Players will then encounter the Dwarves. Known Bugs *Those who installed Guild Wars using the Boot Camp Windows XP partition from their Macs will be in for an unpleasant surprise. In mission three, on their way to the Hall of Monuments, the one after viewing the cinematic featuring Jora and the Dwarves, the player's computer will randomly crash due to a memory dump error before promptly restarting the computer. There is no proposed solution for this bug as of yet. *Note: This bug also occurs not only on Macs but on other PCs as well. Places known to crash with Boot Camp *Talking to 1st Norn. *Beside pool. *Outside Hall of Monuments. *Beside single NPC in Eye of the North. *Outside gate of Gunnar's Hold. *Drakkar lake portal. *Some players using Intel graphics chips have found that after loading Boreal Station, their client now crashes when under graphical stress. This is due to a driver failure, which requires a full system reboot and causes a message stating that the system has recovered from a serious system error. There is no known fix at the time, but keeping movements and camera rotations to a minimum when one's frame rate is low (during loading, etc.) minimizes the frequency of the error. Unlike the "boot camp" error, crashing can occur at virtually any time. Beware *The quest Defend North Kryta Province should be complete or abondoned before doing the Eye Of The North quest from Len Caldoron in Lion's Arch. If the quest is active it will be harder to keep Captain Greywind alive against the Titans than the usual monsters. Monuments *The Monument of Fellowship - contains big statues of your unlocked Heroes and Pets. *The Monument of Devotion - shows little statues of your minipets and collectibles that you have obtained. *The Monument of Honour - shows your titles and accomplishments, including finishing a campaign. *The Monument of Valour - displays unlocked high-end weapons obtained from the Eye of the North expansion. *The Monument of Resilience - shows all your ascended armour sets. Side Note: In order to activate a monument, you need to talk to Gwen, after the cut-scene. Gwen will give you a tapestry. Once you have used a tapestry on the monument of your choice, then you can display the related items. A second tapestry can be obtained by completing the quest "Northern Allies" so it is assumed the last three tapestrys are unlocked by completing the main quest for each race (Dwarf/Norn, Asura and Ebon Vanguard). Beware *Minipets added to the Monument of Devotion in GW:EN, will become customized to the owner of the Minipet. It is advised not to borrow Minipets from others, as they will become customized to you, and so can't be traded back and used by somebody else. *Adding female ritualist elite exotic armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a female assassin instead. *Adding female necromancer Ancient Armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a female warrior and a male dervish instead. *Adding male ranger Elite Druid Armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a male elementalist and a female mesmer instead. New Titles Avaliable *Deldrimor *Ebon Vanguard *Norn *Master of the North New Pets *Polar Bear *Mountain Eagle *White Wolf *Black Wolf *White Moa New Weapon Skins Note: This section also includes items that were previously only available as PvP rewards. Sword *Dark Scimitar *Lesser Dark Scimitar *Greater Highlander Blade *Highlander Blade *Mammoth Blade *Steel Broadsword *Platinum Broadsword *Gilded Edge *Bronze Edge *Sephis Sword Axe *Charr Axe *Greater Summit Axe Hammer Dagger *Savage Dagger *Arrowblade Daggers *Crescent Daggers *Thunderfist Brass Knuckles *Brass Knuckles Spear *Lesser Guardian Spear *Greater Guardian Spear *Draconic Spear *Forked Spear Scythe *Raven Scythe Bow *Oaken Recurve Bow Shield *Ebonhand Aegis *Equine Aegis *Oaken Aegis *Enameled Shield *Darkwing Defender *Plated Shield Focus *Cup Wand Staff *Dolyak Prod Staff *Dragon Spire Staff *Aureate Staff Green Items *Avarr's Scepter *Elsnil's Frigidheart *Johon's Longbow *Korn's Hornbow *Myish's Scythe Quest Items *Top Left Map Piece *Top Right Map Piece *Bottom Left Map Piece *Bottom Right Map Piece Collectable Quest rewards Consumables *Powerstone of Courage *Armor of Salvation *Grail of Might *Scroll of Resurrection *Star of Transference *Perfect Salvage Kit Collectable Drops *Frigid Mandragor Husk *Glacial Stone *Jotun Pelt *Mountain Root *Superb Charr Carving *Pile of Elemental Dust *Beserker Horn *Vaettir Essence *Frozen Wurm Husk *Modniir Mane *Destroyer Core External links *GuildWars.com: Events: In Game Events: Sneak Peek Weekend *GW:Guru Sneak Peek Weekend Event Guide Notes